wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Red Car (song)
This article is about a song. For the vehicle, see here. "Big Red Car" is the first Big Red Car song, from the video and album of the same name, about The Wiggles going for a ride in it around town. The song is partially adapted from I'll Come Running Back by The Cockroaches, which was written by Jeff & Anthony's brother John. Listen Lyrics CHORUS Jump in the car And buckle up And we can ride the whole day long Jump in the car Put on my seat belt And we can ride the whole day long Ride into town Walk down the street Get back in the car And buckle up into my seat Yes, that's the way we do it Riding in our Big Red Car CHORUS On holidays We go down to the beach I get back in the car And buckle up into my seat Yes, that's the way we do it Riding in our Big Red Car Our Big Red Car (x11) Our Big Red Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car, Car Our Big Red Car (continuously) Song Credits Trivia * John Field's name never was mentioned in the original song credits for this song. It's possible he only wrote the lyrics to 'I'll Come Running Back' while Jeff Fatt wrote the music. In any case, while there are some similarities between the songs, they are not exactly the same musically. Interestingly, in a YouTube interview, Murray said that this song was written by Greg Page. Other sites credit Anthony Field with coming up with the idea for a vehicle, but not necessarily the song. * The last shot in the 1995 music video where The Wiggles are in the Big Red Car running is sped up. Also, it was filmed outside. * The song was written in 1995. * The 1995 version of the music video was filmed in chroma key, as the partial blue screen is seen. * This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work. * An instrumental track of the song is played over the opening and closing credits of Here Comes the Big Red Car. * A Behind the Scenes image of the 1995 version shows Jacqueline Fallon as Wags the Dog. * The Wiggly Circus version which has the TV Series 2 video has a different Rainbow Song Title and audio from the 1995 version. * The song is played on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride. Goofs * Background Goof #1: in the 1999 version (TV Series 2), you'll notice that they pass the same backgrounds about six times, most likely an error with the 3D animation program, or trying to save costs. Appearances Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:End Credit Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Series 2 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Title Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Series 5 Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:YouTube Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:The Wiggly Circus (PC Game) Songs Category:Big Red Car (album) songs Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Wiggle Mania (Rental Video) Songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Songs that have Goofs